


"I still dislike you, Jon Snow."

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kink meme.  <br/>Prompt: The first time they get together starts as hate!sex or substitution for their unrequited feelings for Robb (or someone else), but Jon and Theon are surprised by how much they enjoy their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I still dislike you, Jon Snow."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for a kink meme, ever, and my second fanfiction ever. Please be gentle.

Sparring, while not as fulfilling as the act of carving through flesh with a real blade, was a brilliant way to release both physical and psychological tension for Theon.   
He always had a chip on his shoulder for what the Starks had done to his family, but right now his aggression was focused like a white-hot pinpoint of rage towards Jon Snow. The bastard. Ever since being taken under the wing of the Stark family when he was a mere boy, Theon was treated almost as though he was one of their own, and he knew that Jon resented him for it. Jon had to live with the constant reminder of being the bastard son, rather than a mere outsider welcomed into the family.   
"Are you going to try and hit me, or what?"  
Theon snapped back to reality and realised he was so deep in thought that he had almost forgotten what he was there for. He glared at Jon, and lunged forward with his wooden practice sword. Jon deftly turned his body and evaded the blow, and before Theon could react Jon swung his sword against his broad back., causing the young man to stumble forward slightly.  
“All right, I think you’ve had enough punishment for one day.” Jon said, nonchalantly walking away with sword in hand out of the muck of the practice area and into the armoury. Theon was fuming. Humiliated and defeated again by that – that bastard! Right now all he wanted was to hurt Jon – to beat his pretty face to a pulp until not even the whores wanted him. Or more importantly, so that he would never have a chance with Robb.  
Silence reigned in the armoury, as the two hung up their padded practice vests and wooden swords. Without a word Jon slipped out and began to work his way into the castle – presumably to his room. Theon hurried after him, but waited until Jon was outside his quarters before calling the bastard’s name.  
Jon, obviously tired of their constant petty squabbles and tedious rivalry, turned to face Theon.  
“What?”  
Theon grabbed a handful of Jon’s curled black hair and shoved him against the wall directly opposite his room, knocking the breath out of him. Scratching and whimpering came from the room within, indicating that Ghost sensed what was happening outside, and desperately wanted to join his master to fight at his side, if need be.  
“What is your problem?” Jon whispered breathlessly   
“I know you dislike me Jon, and I feel we should settle this – like men” replied Theon  
“Wha-?”  
“We’ve never gotten along well, you know that Jon.”  
“Can’t say that you’re helping the situation along pinning me against a wall, Theon.”  
Theon slapped Jon across the mouth angrily. “Don’t talk like that to me, I know you are jealous of me, bastard, and I think you need to know your place. Just because you have some Stark blood doesn’t change the fact that I am more of a brother to Robb than you will ever be.”  
Jon felt his bottom lip throb slightly, signaling the beginning of a bruise forming. He tolerated Theon’s snide comments on a daily basis, and occasionally took a few blows during practice that were “accidentally” too hard, but this was a new low.   
Theon smirked. “You don’t want to consider yourself his brother though, do you? You’d rather be much closer to Robb than that, I can tell.”  
Jon suddenly pushed Theon with all his strength away from him, and gripping onto his furs pushed him up against the wall next to his bedroom door. Ghost yelped and scratched at the door. Jon pulled his face in close to Theon’s, their foreheads practically touching.   
“Don’t you talk about me – or Robb like that, ever again. You hear me, Greyjoy? You are lucky that I am a man of honour like my father, some other men lose their heads for much less.”  
“You don’t deny it then?” whispered Theon through a smirk “I know how you feel about him, Jon, and I know how hard it is – to lust for your own brother. The fact of the matter is Robb would never want to be with you.” He shifted uncomfortably, still held tight in Jon’s grip “Believe me, I’ve tried myself.”  
Jon rolled his eyes and slammed Theon against the hard stone wall again. Theon tilted his head slightly, looking directly into the deep, piercing gaze of Jon Snow.   
“I’m not lying, you know.” Theon whispered “I don’t like you but I’m telling no lies. I have tried to take him to bed when we had too much wine and he refused. He only likes girls, or at least he doesn’t like men who he considers his brothers. No matter how handsome they may be.”  
Jon studied the face of the man that he had pinned to the wall carefully. Was Theon calling him handsome, or merely referring to himself? His heart skipped a beat as he furrowed his brow. As suddenly as he had pushed Theon against the wall, he pushed himself against his rival, kissing hard with bruised, swollen lips and clinging to his thick fur coat in one hand, and navigating his hand along the wall to find the door handle of his room in the other. Theon gasped in surprise and felt his heart racing. Ten minutes ago he practically wanted to kill the bastard, but now he wanted to lie with him. He grasped the curls on the back of Jon’s head hard, and pulled his head back to kiss the milky-white skin of his throat. Jon slapped him across the cheek, hard, as he moved back to kiss those tender, bruised lips again. Theon had barely enough time to react before he realized he was being pulled along into Jon’s chambers.   
“Out, Ghost.” Jon said, and promptly closed the door behind the red-eyed direwolf. Theon decided it was his turn to push his rival against the door with a loud thud, and he savagely tore at Jon’s clothes in attempt to undress him in a way that made Jon think that perhaps Greyjoy had a little bit of wolf in him after all. Jon grew hard as the other man roughly ran his hands under his shirt and all over his chest, all the while kissing forcefully and unrelentingly. He wrapped one arm around Theon’s waist and pulled him close, and felt that his rival was rock hard for him. Grinning wolfishly, Jon placed his arms over Theon’s shoulders, and pushed down, encouraging the man to kneel before him. Theon resisted the obvious prompt to submit, and instead leant down to bear his teeth down into the flesh of Jon’s chest, just below the collar bone.   
“So you won’t submit to me, huh?” Jon whispered, voice husky and deep as he rubbed Theon’s inner thigh, just inches away from his manhood “I know how to deal with people like you. I can do things to you that will make you bruise and ache and beg for more.”  
They both quickly undressed one another, kissing franticly and panting heavily as they awkwardly stumbled together towards the bed. Theon grabbed Jon’s stubble-covered jaw and forcefully held him back from kissing, to study the face of the bastard he held in contempt and yet yearned to ravage. For the first time, he placed a gentle kiss on Jon’s swollen lips, then leant against Jon, this time running his hands all over his body with a feather-light touch and gently running his tongue along his bottom lip. Through the kiss Jon felt Theon smile, and Jon gently bit down on Theon’s lower lip.   
The two were standing together, now completely naked at the edge of Jon’s bed, with their warm, toned bodies pressed together, sharing a brief, yet intense moment of appreciation for one another’s bodies. The tender moment did not last long, as Jon pushed Theon onto the bed, landing on the thick, plush furs, which felt incredible on naked skin.   
Jon climbed on top of his new lover and straddled him, bracing himself with one hand pressed firmly into his shoulder. He could feel Theon’s heart pounding within his chest, and reaching down with one hand he felt that his member was throbbing with lust too, which prompted Jon to spit in his hand and begin to slowly stroke up and down. A gentle moan escaped him. Girls had touched Theon his way before, and of course by his own hand, but never had it felt so wrong, and yet so right. Heart fluttering, he decided to reciprocate, and with his spare hand pulled Jon by his dark hair in for another deep, passionate kiss. They both firmly ran hands over one another’s chests, and as the kiss intensified, their hands met and fingers locked together, their hips grinding together, their moans silenced in each other’s lips. Jon broke away from the kiss and began to roughly bite and lick his way down Theon’s body. He paused for a moment, lips inches away from the tip of Theon’s manhood, and he looked up to read Theon’s expression. His eyes pleaded for Jon to stop torturing him and just suck his cock already. Jon smirked and sighed heavily, his breath, practically torturing Theon’s warm, throbbing member with its tender touch.  
Theon wanted Jon, and did not want to give Jon the satisfaction of seeing him beg for pleasure. He sat upright, and, grasping his thick, ebony locks, pushed Jon’s head towards himself. Jon’s lips brushed against the tip of his member, and rather than resisting Jon parted his lips slightly and began to wet the end of Theon’s cock. Theon pushed harder while moaning uncontrollably, feeling almost his whole manhood being taken in between those soft, sensual lips. Normally when he was with a girl, Theon would close his eyes and think of Robb, but at this moment he was content – no – delighted to have the bastard sucking his cock, especially when he knew that Jon was enjoying it himself.  
Jon pulled away and bit at his inner thigh, hard enough to leave bruises to reciprocate the one he knew was forming on his lower lip. His lips met Theon’s roughly, as Theon felt a hand clasp around his throat. His heart began to race and panic spread through his body. Jon pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Theon, softly.  
“I’m not going to kill you. Trust me, it feels good.”  
“For you or for me?”  
“Both.”  
Jon began to grind down on Theon, with one hand pressed against his throat in a way that was firm enough to keep his adrenaline pumping, but not hard enough to choke him.   
“Do you want me to fuck you? Like a girl? I bet you’d like that, Jon Snow.” Theon hissed at Jon, smirking. Jon smacked Theon again, across the nose, and a small trickle of blood ran down Theon’s cheek and onto the soft furs the pair lay upon. They lay together, gazing into one another’s eyes and panting heavily.  
“Of course I do.” Jon smiled “You’re the one with the smaller cock anyway-“   
Theon grabbed Jon by the shoulders and quickly rolled over, pinning the handsome, dark-haired man down onto the bed.   
“You’re lucky you are so pretty, Jon.” Theon sneered, repositioning himself with his hands clasped behind Jon’s knees, the tip of his member against the entrance. He had never tried this with a man, or a woman, but he was sick of playing games – he wanted to fuck Jon, hard. He smiled in his own smug way, looking down at Jon’s twitching cock, which was obviously craving attention.   
“Wait a second-“ John muttered “in the box atop of the small table next to you. Open it.”  
Theon sighed, and then leant over to the box in question. A small vial was inside.  
“Put that on yourself.”  
Theon took the lid off from the vial and inhaled the scent of the contents. He could not tell what kind of oil it was, but it had a gentle, sweet smell. He poured some onto his hand and rubbed it all over his manhood, and let out a small moan. He rubbed some on Jon’s throbbing cock too, before placing the bottle carefully on the side table and repositioning himself, ready to take Jon and make him his.   
He pushed against Jon, feeling more resistance than he expected to feel, but then again fucking a man – even a pretty one – is a different feat than fucking a back-alley whore. Jon winced as Theon slowly penetrated him, and bit down on his bruised lip to keep himself from crying out. Theon was pleased with how this was going, but he felt as though he were going mad with lust. Being inside Jon was incredible and much tighter than a woman’s cunt. Theon began to slowly roll his hips, thrusting in and out in a way that was both exquisite and painful to Jon.   
“Harder” Jon panted, placing one hand on Theon’s hip and the other on his cock, which by this stage was harder than he ever thought possible. Theon hated obeying a command given to him by Snow, but this time he obliged and began to thrust as hard and deep as he could. Theon looked down between their bodies as he placed his arms on either side of Jon’s broad shoulders. Both he and Jon were glistening with sweat despite the icy bite of the Winterfell climate. Jon was guiding his hips, urging Theon to move faster and go deeper, while he continued to stroke himself and moan, with his lips parted slightly. Jon suddenly pulled him in for a savage and passionate kiss, using it as a distraction to roll them both over so Jon was on top.  
Jon began to ride Theon hard with his head back, long black curls glued to his forehead with sweat, and knew he couldn’t hold himself back from the brink of bliss much longer. Jon looked into Theon’s eyes, and realized this whole time he had been enjoying the Greyjoy boy fucking him, and didn’t care that it was not Robb as he normally wished. He could tell by the intense stare from Theon that he was enjoying it too, and reveled slightly in the touch of Theon’s hand as he guided Jon’s free hand to his throat. Theon began to grip onto Jon’s slender hips with both hands, thrusting upward as hard as he physically could. Jon’s strong yet soft hand was on his throat and the feeling of pain and danger excited him, as did the thought of the exquisite pain he hoped Jon felt with every thrust.  
Jon arched his back, and moaned, his hand stroking faster. He could not hold himself back any longer, and he let go of both his member and Theon’s throat as his seed spurted fourth onto Theon’s stomach, cock throbbing with every contraction of his muscles. The sight, smell and feeling of Jon’s warm seed all over him was enough to suddenly put Theon on edge himself. He hastily pulled out of Jon, feeling suddenly like he had lost a part of himself. Jon reached down to touch him, and with the softest touch Theon moaned and shook as his own seed spilled forth in what was the most blissful release he had ever experienced in his life.   
The two held their positions, both panting and devising of a way to break the now awkward silence that had fallen between them. Jon rolled to one side and lay on the warm furs next to Theon, suddenly aware of how cold it was in his bedchambers. He looked at his handsome rival, spent and covered in sweat and their seed – now his lover – and felt the weight of all that had happened sink into his soul.   
“I still dislike you, Jon Snow” said Theon as he lay contently with his eyes closed.  
“I know.” Jon said as he ran a cloth over Theon’s flat stomach “Which is why next time I’m fucking you. Now let us rest, because that time may come sooner than you think.”


End file.
